figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bouldering
"Boldering & Origami" is the eighth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 20, 2012. Contestants *Sidney, age 13 *Tovi, age 9 Panelists *Lucas Cruikshank *Rachel Crow *Eric Lange *Jake Weary Game play 'Sidney Trinidad' Sidney's talent is "climbs big rocks fast without rope". The only word on the It Board is "without". 'Round One' Prize: Mad Gear Scooter Clue: jump rope The clue comes during Eric's turn and he gets the word rope. The round ends with Lucas. Sidney wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board *Not an invention *Doesn't talk *It's a talent Secret Slime Action: being on the panel Clue: little and big elephants Jeff talks about the secret slime action. The round begins with Lucas and they panelists are slimed during Eric’s turn because of the secret slime action. Jason wins a Figure It Out messenger bag. Jake gets the words climbs and rocks, the latter of which was the word of honor, so Sidney gets slimed. The clue comes afterwards, but the round soon ends and Sidney wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Beach Resort & Spa Recap Board *Sidney looks great in green Clue: Clue Force 3 members run around The round begins with Jake. Lucas gets the word big. The clue comes during Eric’s turn and the round soon ends. The panelists are given their final guesses. Eric's final guess: do you do it quickly? Jake's final guess: do you climb big rocks while racing without rope? Lucas's final guess: do you climb big rocks maniacally without rope? Rachel's final guess: do you climb big rock crazily without rope? Sidney reveals her talent and tells them she was a national champ in speed, sport, and ropes. Her record is fifty feet in six seconds. She demonstrates bouldering to them, which is climbing about twenty-five feet without rope. 'Tovi' Tovi's talent is "designs Japanese folded paper art". There are no words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: $400 gift certificate for Skecher shoes Clue: folded Figure It Out towels The clue comes during Lucas's turn, but the panelists don't figure anything out when the round ends. Tovi wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: 3-wheeled Mobo cruiser Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Won contest *Doesn't kick *Doesn't move around quickly *Doesn't get wet Clue: toilet paper Secret Slime Action: having the judges answer your question The round begins with Rachel. The clue comes during Eric’s turn and Rachel figures out the word paper. The round ends and Tovi wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Beach Resort & Spa Recap Board *Doesn't balance *Doesn't involve cotton *Nice look Eric Clue: Julia draws a picture of sushi The round begins with Jake. Rachel get slimed after Jeff said he was going to have to check with the judges on her question. Alexa Garcia wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The clue comes during Eric's turn again, but the round ends before they can figure out what it was. They are given final guesses. Eric's final guess: something to do with Papier-mâché Jake's final guess: did you create a portable sushi chopper? Lucas's final guess: make lobster out of paper materials? Rachel's final guess: do you eat sushi while papering paper? None of them are right, so Tovi tells them his talent and shows some of his creations. Many of them were insects because Tovi says he liked the technique used to make them. He also says that each design was made out of one sheet of paper. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five